Invasive Dreams.
Episode 1 9 store portaler dukker op over San Fransisco. Portalerne fører til The Dreamlands. The Dreamlords hører bliver smidt ud af portalerne og ned i byen. Med hjælp fra Kamishini School lykkedes det at stoppe hærene og lukke portalerne. Episode 2 (Fay, Dragons and elves!) Morgana, Queen of the Fae, has started her blitzkrieg against the 77 dreamlords. Already three have fallen, Arcona, Belaskur and Ryzan, all of Nightmares. Now she seeks aid against the Nightingale and its mad dreamslavers. After counseling with several Dreamers (The Ascended, Oliver Arnholst, Gaia and Ion) she found that it was impossible to find her weapon of choice within the Dreamlands themselves, and with Eternity barred by the Divine Collossals her closest answer would be found in the realms of fan fiction itself. In there, between the horrid empires of the Dreemworkers and the Haz-Broo, deep in the catacombs beneath Fantasium, to where even the Pirateers of the Carribean fear to venture, she found an old friend: Maleficent the Dragon-Fae. However, Malificent could only join her in the dream if a Dreamer or a princess was in danger. Morgana released her anyway and told her to await the call of both of those in one body. Episode 3 (A Rose by any other name..) After the troubling events of Fantasium, Morgana was pondering on her throne while her armies kept their vigilant warmachine moving fast across the Dreamlands, when a bright idea popped into her mind: She had a daughter, and a Dreamer at that! She called to the one she considered eldest and wisest, but was rejected. Again embittered by the lack of trust, she turned to the younger daughter, the one she met in Nemesia all those years ago: The one she had promised the very things Maleficent was seeking; The girl was a gypsy orphan of pure blood without so much as a name. At the time, the then Morgan thought of her as a cute urchin and promised her all the luxuries she herself had enjoyed in those few years of untroubled youth before Arthur Pendragon. Calling to her daughter through dreams was easy, and the girl jumped at the opportunity to dream in peace. Morgana was truly happy when she put the crown on her firstfound and named her Rose, princess of Fae... and so was the girl, as it seemed she did not ever find her true name herself. Now Morgana waits for her daughter to be in peril, and Maleficent to be the fae god-mother she is. Episode 4 (Thorns are pointy.) While sleeping, Rose chooses to visit her mother in the dreamlands but is captured by Haven Draak, dreamlord of the Pillevials. After a brief conversation Rose exclaims: "My Mom is gonna be sooo pissed." Dreamlord Draak laughs and explains to her that no dreambeing can cross the borders of a rival lord without taking notice. Seconds after, the roof of his castle is ripped off and replaced with fiery breath, instantly incinerating lord Draak while his court flees in terror. Maleficent plants the banner of her queen on the throne before she picks up princess Rose and flies her home, both unscathed. Home, in the bathing hall, Morgana and Maleficent explains their relationship to Rose: Maleficent helps Morgana, and in return gets to fight Fain-Doom the Vain for the Dragon-god-hood of Eternal Fandom. ("Sounds better than it is." - Rose, Morgana and Maleficent.) After matters of state drags the queen away, Maleficent bestows her own blessing on the child, as well as a name just as fitting as Rose: Thorn. Episode 5 (Distractions.) With the scales of the Dreamwar currently rolling in her favor, Morgana wants to consolidate her power while she has a chance: So far the Dreamlords have fought each other, but now that the Fae court of Dreams are their common biggest competitor, old hatreds must lie until this threat has been dealt with. While Morgana knows that she, without a doubt, could sway one or more of the Dreamlords themselves to her cause, she refuses to accept their claim on the Dreaming. Only the living should govern their own dreams, no lord or queen. However, after many a night with Rose teary with grief, the queen decides to meddle a bit herself so her daughter may live a life without trouble. Maleficent warns Morgana of the consequences of her actions, but the queen is not deterred: No hussy will make her daughter cry. UN Agenter Gaia. Gilgamesh. Ion. Sunfire. Risalda-Major Raksha. Civile Agenter Firefox. The Man Mr. Fabulous. Northern Defender.